Before Everything
by TwilightNightss
Summary: Draco and Hermione have raised two kids called Azura and Harley, they're all enjoying life until something happens to Azura on Christmas Day at Hogwarts. Heartbroken, Azura asks her mother "What was life like when you and dad met? You know before everything?" -A Dramione Fan fiction


**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don****'t own any of the characters (unless I make some up) and the rights to the characters go to J.K Rowling, they aren't mine! **

**Please no hate on this book since I haven't ever posted a book on this site before. :)**

We all sat by the warm, bright fire, the wood crackling and burning as we watched the kids open their christmas presents.

"What have you got Harley?" Draco said smiling brightly as Harley frantically tore the wrapping paper off of his present.

"A nimbus 2000! Yes i've always wanted one of these! Thanks mom,thanks dad" Harley said running and hugging us both tightly.

"That's okay sweetheart, now what have you got Azura?" I asked looking at her.

Azura looked up from the armchair she was sitting in, she flicked her light blonde hair out of her face and made her way over to the christmas tree. She picked up a present and made her way back to the armchair she had been sitting in.

Slowly, she unwrapped the green wrapping off of the present and looked at what she had got. " It's a potions spelbook for at school! Don't you like it?" I asked.

She shrugged and began to talk. "I'd rather a quiddich book but thanks mom and dad" she said quietly and went back to patting Crookshanks who had just jumped onto her lap.

I gulped and looked over at Draco worriedly. "Don't worry Hermione, It's just a phase she's sixteen all teenagers do this" Draco reassured me kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Ewww gross you two! Get a room!" Harley squealed covering his eyes and pretending to vomit.

We both laughed and Draco patted Harley on his back. "One day you'll understand son when you have a beautiful wife and family" . "I don't want a wife, girls are grooossss" Harley shouted. "Okay, okay lets go get some christmas dinner!" I said standing up and heading to the table.

The family headed out to the table and I went to the kitchen, I stared out of the kitchen window and looked out at the sky. "Honey are you okay?" Draco said touching me lightly on the shoulder. I turned around and looked into his blue-grey eyes and sighed.

"Im just upset that my parents didn't come to here today, I wish they would be more commited and actually see my family for once! Just because we're wizards and they're muggles it doesn't mean that they can't be here for the kids!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Hermione, don't stress! We don't have contact with my parents either but the kids know about...how my parents and your parents are about us being together! Now lets just enjoy this, okay?" Draco said smiling. "Okay" I said after taking a deep breath.

Draco brought the snacks out onto the table and I poured pumpkin juice for all of us. Just as we all began to eat our messenger owl flew through the window and dropped the daily newspaper on the table. I picked up the paper and scanned the front of the newspaper, to my suprise my old friend Harry Potter was on the front page with his family.

"Draco! Look its Harry!" I said pointing at the photo of him, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily ( **His kids FYI) **all standing together in front of hogwarts. "He's bloody famous!" Draco said after a long time. " Well you know why Draco" I said to him. Draco made a stupid face at me and Harley started laughing.

After I'd read the paper we got stuck into christmas light lunch and drinking pumpkin juice while laughing and talking all together. Azura sat glumly in her chair while she ate tiny bits of food. We cleaned up and got ready to go to Hogwarts for the annual christmas reunion, before we left I pulled Azura to the side.

"Azura are you okay? You barely ate and have been acting so sad, what's up?" I asked her with a concerned look on my face. " Mom I'm fine, I just wasn't hungry..." She said trying to walk away from me. "Azura you know you can tell me anything! I'm your mom, I'd probably figure it out anyway" I asked her again. "Mom! I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone..." She said grabbing her coat and walking off.

After going on the train (we decided to do it the old fashioned way) we all entered Hogwarts, I looked around and saw the familiar surroundings to what I'd been living in for most of my childhood..

We walked into the dining hall and saw all our fellow classmates and their families sitting at their tables."HERMIOOOONE!" A voice I recognised as Ginny's voice squealed from the middle of the room. "GINNY"I squealed back. We ran and hugged each other tightly while laughing. "How are you? I haven't seen you for ages!"Ginny said.

"I'm great! How are you? I saw you on the front page of the newspaper this morning!" I excalimed.

"Yeah we all got interviewed on life after the war, even though that was ages ago" She said smiling.

"And so I see your kids are good" I said looking at our kids talking together.

"Yeah they're great! It's still so weird that I married Harry! And you and Draco! I never thought you two would get together! Remember when you punched him in the face in third year?" Ginny said loudly.

"Hey I heard that Ginny Weasley!" Draco shouted followed by a smirk. We both laughed at him and sat down in the seats behind us. Albus and Harley talked together happily, they were both excited because next year they would come to Hogwarts for school.

"Is that Hermione Granger I see Harry?" Someone said from behind me. "I think it is, Ron" Another voice said from behind me. "Ron! Harry!" I exclaimed hugging them both tightly. "How have you guys been?" I asked smiling. "Great! Mr Popularity over here is all over the news!" Ron said slapping Harry on the back/

"So how's your relationship with Draco?" Harry said in a sing-song voice. I blushed and looked down at my shoes, "Stop it harry you're acting like a 7 year old" I muttered still blushing. They smiled at each other and we all sat back down, me next to Ginny and Draco and Harry next to Ron.

Suddenly Hagrid got up onto the stage and started talking. "Hello former and present Hogwarts students! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Why am I talking? Just dig in!" Hagrid shouted.

We all started eating, Ron stuffing his gob with food just like when we were kids. In the middle of the feast Cho Chang came up to me. "Hey Cho what's up?" I asked looking at her concerned face. Ron came and stood beside his wife and looked at her in worry. "Yeah are you ok hon?" He asked. (**Yes Cho and Ron got married I changed it, sorry) **

"Yeah Im fine but Hermione you're daughter Azura, He's out in the hallway crying"

**I hope you guys liked this ! **

**Please leave your reviews but haters will be blocked :0**

**Thanks xxx :)**


End file.
